Highway to Hell
by King Papa Boston
Summary: This is Rated T but might turn to M you decide. This is the story of How Kim went to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Highway to Hell

I don't own Kim Possible or characters except, Edward Jacob Stoppable and Brittany Elizabeth Stoppable there are my created characters. This story I created was inspired by three song called "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC and "Memory Remains" by Metallica and "In the Dark of the Night" from Anastasia soundtrack look all three songs up and you will see that this story goes with the songs. It will be Kim Possible vs. the Devil. It's like Supernatural. Now here is the epic adventure thriller. Please before reading this story I must warn you that this is my first attempt at a dark and adult situation story. There is Mature language and situations not suitable for minors under 18 years of age. Please anyone under the age 18 don't Read! I don't condone Rape or sexual abuse anyone caught doing so should be murdered for these vile crimes. So anyone reading this don't think I like this I only looked up stories and lores of the Devil and all theses come up. Please read the warning before you go any further. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Kim and Ron Stoppable were walking in the park holding each other, as their kids run and play on the swings. All they could do was look into each other's eyes and realize they have a great life. They gave each other a kiss then smiled at each other. That was until the sky turn dark and lightening struck. Kim called for Brittany and Edward to go to the car. They all ran to the car, then from out of nowhere a bolt of lightning from the sky hits the ground. Rising from the ground was a pit of fire. Kim and Ron look on to see that a creature came out of that pit of fire. This creature was red, pointy horns, tail, sharp teeth, and black eyes at that moment Kim could see that it was the devil.

"Kim lets go we got to get out of here," Ron said to his lovely wife

"Ron go get the kids out of here I'm staying," Kim told Ron

"I'm not going to leave you here,"

"Ron go I can handle this,"

Kim walks away from the car and goes towards the devil. Edward and Brittany watch as their mother goes to fight the devil.

"Kimberly Ann Possible I'm here to take you to hell to be my Chamber maid. I am the only person in the world you can't defeat so come with me and I promise to kill you slowly," the devil shout.

"No chance, I beat Aliens what makes you any different. I will not become your sex slave for all eternity, I won' let you drag me to hell," Kim says

"Well then you give me no choice then to kill you now,"

The Devil starts zapping lightening towards Kim but she kept dodging every attack. Then she charges at the devil and attacks him with force. She kept hitting him until the devil grabs her and starts beating her. He throws her at a tree, as he went towards her she thought to herself, _"He's too powerful_, _well of course he is he's the anti-Christ he has god like powers. There must be a way to defeat him,"_ Then she saw the pit opening again, she started to think and finally figured what she had to do. Kim got up and started attacking the devil again; he was backing up to the pit. She looks at the car with her husband and two kids. Kim smiles at them and whispers _"I love you." _Ron saw what she was whispering and he knew what she was about to do. He gets out of the car and runs to Kim. She sees him running towards her; Kim looked back at the devil and yell, "LETS GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT." Kim charges at the devil and tackles him into the pit along with her. Ron stopped to see her fall into the pit with the devil.He falls to the ground as the pit closes up and Kim was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 years later**

Its two years after that fateful day that Kim was dragged to Hell, the park was torn down after the incident. Ron goes back to where he lost his wife. As he cries praying to God to bring Kim back a shining light glowed at the spot of Kim's Death. He backs away to see that same pit that took his wife was reopening once again. Ron gets into a fighting stance getting ready for the devil to take him next. This was not the case because what came out of that pit was a familiar face. Ron lets his guard down to see that the familiar face was Kim. She looked like a zombie, she was cut up and beaten. Kim starts to fall, but Ron ran to her and caught her.

"Kim… Kim wake up its me Ron,"

"Ron is that you,"

"Yes Kim it's me your home don't worry your home,"

"Hold me,"

Ron holds Kim tight as he took her to the car and drove her home. Ron picks her up and carries her into the house; he takes her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed. He lies next to her and continues to hold her never letting go.

"Kim I know you don't want to talk about it but do you remember anything from Hell,"

"I remember everything from hell,"

"So what happened?"

"Ron it was horrible he rung me up onto hooks and each and every day he would whip me and beat me, then he would use me for his pleasure. I tried to fight but he was to strong. Screaming for mercy for what was like 200 years, hearing others scream. After each time he used me for sex and beat me he would ask me to help him, torture people and claims souls. What he did to me he wanted to do to other lost souls and each time I would tell him stick it where the sun don't shine. Ron he wanted me to beat people and sexually abuse them, I couldn't imagine a worst fate in the world that compares to what I went through."

"Kim I'm so sorry you had to go through that pain but how did you get out,"

"Well one day after he abused me sexually and physically he would ask me that question, and after saying "no" for so long I finally said "Yes." From that day on I would do what he did to me and it felt good, I didn't care if they were innocent or not I just did what I had to do to keep me from being back on that rack of hooks. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and found a way out of Hell and I just left. Ron he will be back to get me so when he does come for me I want you to take the kids and run I don't need you to save me,"

"Kim I'm not running I'm going to fight alongside you,"

"No Ron it's my fight you can't fight this only I can,"

"But Ki…," he says as she puts her hand across his mouth

"Promise me Ron,"

"Promise,"

"Where are Brittany and Edward anyway?"

"Their at karate ever since they saw you fall into that pit and faught the devil they wanted to be prepared to fight,"

"Ron you let our kids do karate, I don't want them in this life I want them to be normal,"

"Well Kim I have been training them as well they are great kids, they're so strong and also have a little MMP in them,"

"I want to see them right now Ron,"

"Ok then let's go get them,"

They go to the car and drive off to the karate school in Upper Middletown. As they get to the karate school Kim walks in and sees her kids. She saw that they had grown up so fast they were only 8 years old when she last saw them. Now two years later they are 10 years and they look different. Brittany was kicking the bag when she looked into the mirror where she saw her mother sitting watching her. She missed the kick and falls to the floor. Edward runs to his twin sister to see what made Brittany fall. They just stared at Kim and then Kim started to tear up. Kim ran into the room and hugged her kids and they hugged her back.

"Mom your back we missed you so much," both Edward and Brittany said

"I missed you as well kids," Kim said as she kisses both of her kids on the foreheads

"How did you escape from Hell mom," asked Edward

"It's a story I will tell you both later," she said thinking of a cleaner and not scary story to tell them.

"Well can we go home mom we want to know everything," Brittany said

"Yeah mom can we go home,"

"Sure we can let's go home,"

"Hicka bicka boo,"

"Hoo Shaw,"

"Ron why do our kids sound like the tweebs,"

"Well Kim you were gone for so long I had to get your parents and brothers help,"

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry you had to be alone for two years,"

"It's ok Kim I know you had to do the right thing and I love you with all my heart,"

They kissed and went towards the car. As Kim gets to the car she stops her head was pounding and all she saw in front of her was fire and all she heard was screams. She shakes her head and Ron looked at her with a worried face.

"Kim you ok,"

"Yes… I'm ok let's just go home,"


	3. Chapter 3

They got into the car and drove home. Ron ordered pizza so they didn't have to leave the house. Kim told her kids the PG version of her time in Hell. They were scared but knew that their mother was strong enough to get out. That night as they were all a sleep Kim was tossing and turning, visions of Hell were on her mind. She was having a nightmare; she was back in Hell hanging on the hook racks. She was naked with her bare breasts hanging out for the devil to see and her vagina was soaking from all the sexual torture he put her through. He was getting his whip and Kim was crying and pleading for him to stop. The devil starts whipping her yelling "Say Yes and this will be all over Bitch," she was not going to give in that's when the devil took his cock and shoved into her wait and anticipated pussy. She screams for him to stop again she felt so violated.

"Say Yes," the devil shouted

"No, you piece of shit I won't," Kim Shouted back

"Then you will keep being sexually abused and you will be my slave forever,"

"Fuck you; I will escape one day,"

"You Bitch then I will come for you and drag your sweet ass back here, and I will torture you like you never been tortured before," the devil slaps her in the face

Ron sees that Kim was shaking and he tries to wake her up. She awakes from her nightmare, and she looks at Ron with tears in her eyes. Kim just falls into Ron's arms starting to cry. He caressed her and Ron would stroke her hair trying to calm her down.

"Ron he's coming for me he said he will come for me,"

"Well then I will be here for you I won't let him take you from me again,"

"Ron I must fight him alone remember I can't endanger you and the kids,"

"I know what you told me but we can fight as a family and we will go down as a family,"

"Ron I don't want our kids in this fight. I have to fight the devil alone,"

"Fine but we will be in your corner if you need. Do you know when he will be coming?"

"He will be here I can feel it we will meet at the old park again, I can feel him coming,"

Ron could see the look on her face; it was a cold and scared look he has never seen her so afraid. He held her until she fell asleep again Ron never went back to sleep he went into the basement where he set up a dojo. As he reached the center of the dojo he started to mediate and tries to contact Sensei telepathically. Eventually he got in contact with Sensei.

"Sensei I need your guidance. The devil will be back tomorrow for Kim and I can't let her fight alone. What should I do," Ron asked Sensei

"Stoppable San you have trained for years to be the Monkey Master and you have completed everything that has come into your path. Your next big test is to save your wife and kill the devil. You are ready, you have become very powerful and you will need that power to defeat the devil," Sensei said

"Thank you Sensei,"

"Your Welcome Stoppable San,"

Ron went back to his room to see that Kim was gone. He ran to get the kids and woke them up. Brittany and Edward were not happy but when Ron told them that Kim was in danger they got right up. They all got into street clothes because they knew they would be fighting soon. They rush to the car and drive off to the old park. A freak lightening storm came out of nowhere and Ron knew it has started. He speeds faster now, as he gets into the parking lot he saw Kim standing. Brittany, Edward, and Ron get out of the car and run to Kim.

"Mom what are you doing lets go," Brittany yelled

"Brit baby mommy must fight this alone," Kim told her daughter

"No mom were here to fight with you we have not been training with dad for nothing," Edward told his mother

"See Kim we don't want you to leave us again so if you're going to fight the devil then we will fight. We are a family and family sticks together," Ron said to Kim then he kissed her.

"Well isn't that so cute the bitch and her family think they can stop me," the devil interrupts them

"I'm not your Bitch and neither is my family and as a family we will defeat you," Kim yelled at the devil

"Bring it Cunt. Rise my demon army and attack,"


End file.
